Je t'aiderais
by Mimial09
Summary: Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? le voile pourrait tomber plus tôt que prévu.
1. Chapitre 1 : Quand il dort

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand il dort**

_Pov Hermione_

_._

_._

Hermione revenait de la bibliothèque, étant quasiment mise dehors par Mme Pince. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement commun des préfets-en-chefs.

Elle arpentait les couloirs, ayant pour seul bruit celui de ses pas pour la distraire du silence qui régnait dans la célèbre école de magie.

Pas rassurée, la jeune fille se pressa encore plus, ayant hâte de retrouve la sécurité de sa chambre. Pourtant, la griffondor était plutôt de nature courageuse, mais depuis le retour du mage noir, les temps n'étaient pas sûrs, même à Poudlard.

Atteignant enfin le tableau d'Eärwen la noble, elle réveilla l'elfe, prononça le mot « serpe d'or » qui ouvrit le passage et pénétra enfin dans ce lieu rassurant qu'était la salle commune.

.

.

Hermione, bien qu'elle ait découvert cet endroit depuis maintenant un mois, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté caractéristique de celui-ci. Un savant mélange de rouge, d'or, de vert et d'agent, couleurs des maisons des deux préfets-en-chefs Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, diffusant une agréable sensation de chaleur dans la pièce, le reflet des flammes semblait danser sur les parois des murs.

Et, pour parfaire le tableau, sur un des canapés entourant le foyer, un ange endormi.

Bien qu'elle le détestait pour toutes ces insultes proférées au cours des années passées, Hermione devait bien s'avouer que la vision que donnait Malfoy, endormi, était des plus belles. Il n'arborait pas ce masque de glace si caractéristique des Malfoy, il semblait apaisé, tellement tranquille, quelques mèches de cheveux d'un blond plus clair que les blés lui retombant sur le front.

Mais, ce qui intrigua la belle griffondor ne fut pas son apparence mais plutôt ce livre qu'il tenait si fermement sur son torse, comme si par ce geste il disait «Ceci est à moi, on ne touche pas ».

Elle essaya de voir qu'elle était ce dit livre, il était assez ordinaire, une couverture de cuire noir, aucuns titres ou quelconque autres informations qui aurait pu aider à l'identification, il était refermé par une petite lanière de tissu portant une inscription.

Mais, lorsqu'elle voulu se pencher pour mieux voir, Draco se mit à bouger, amorçant son réveil, et, tout de suite, la jeune lionne se recula et partit dans sa chambre en vitesse, espérant que son ennemi de toujours n'ait pas vu ce rapprochement qu'elle s'était permis.

**To Be continued :)**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	2. Chapitre 2 : Quand sa mère n'est plus

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 2 : Quand sa mère n'est plus**

_Un peu plus tôt dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs_

.

.

_Pov Draco_

_._

_._

_« Draco Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy, Le 5 janvier 2008._

_Une année est passée et c'est toujours la même chose._

_Mon père me méprise mais je n'en ai que faire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne prends plus en compte son avis._

_Il croit m'avoir bien éduqué, comme un bon petit Malfoy, d'un côté il n'a pas tort, mais croit-il vraiment m'avoir dressé tel un chien obéissant à son maitre ?_

_C'est juste tellement idiot de sa part de sous-estimer son fils, il ne sait rien de ce que je pense, et pire encore, il est persuadé de ma totale soumission. Crétin…_

_Je le tuerais. Un jour je le tuerais pour ce qu'il m'a fait et ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, il me suppliera d'en finir avec lui. C'est une certitude._

_Elle est morte par sa faute, de sa baguette, tombant sous l'assaut des Doloris et autres sorts de magie noire._

_Je l'admire. Elle n'a jamais faiblit, jamais. Pas même quand Lucius a comprit qu'elle était espionne pour l'autre camp. Quand il la torturer pendant un mois complet pour lui soutirer des informations. Elle a encaissé sans jamais trahir ce en quoi elle croyait. _

_Ma mère était un héros. Et si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il la retenait dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, ce n'est pas une mère que j'aurais perdu mais un père._

_Elle, elle a eu le courage que je n'aurais jamais. Celui d'enfin se battre pour ce qu'elle pensait juste et pour se révolter contre mon père et ses idéaux absurdes._

_Après tout, qui voudrait se battre afin d'exterminer les sangs-impurs quand celui qui diffuse ces idées est lui-même un sang-mêlé ?_

_N'est-ce pas complètement illogique ? Mon père obéit à Voldemort, alors qu'il est, dans sa logique, supérieur à son maitre du fait qu'il a le sang pur. Et ils croient que je vais me battre pour eux ? C'est qu'ils sont plus bêtes que je ne le pensais. »_

.

.

Draco referma son précieux journal, détenteur de ses plus profondes pensées, de ses secrets les plus intimes.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, plongé comme il l'était dans son travail d'écriture.

Et, tout en sachant qu'il allait être épuisé pendant les cours, le lendemain, il préféra tout de même rester au coin du feu, un bon verre de Whisky-pur-feu dans la main à déguster.

Aucuns bruits ne venait perturber ce silence si apaisant, seulement celui du crépitement du feu devant lequel le préfet-en-chef était assis, une douce chaleur se propageant dans la salle grâce à celui-ci.

.

.

Draco fixait les flammes dansant dans l'âtre, de sorte que le reflet des flammes se voyait sur les beaux yeux métalliques du jeune homme.

C'est dans cette ambiance si calme et douce que je jeune serpentard plongea dans ce monde propre à lui seul, et qui renfermait ses plus grandes joies mais aussi ses peurs les plus inavouables.

.

.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, son sommeil ne fut pas perturber par ce cauchemar récurrent et qui le tuait à petit feu.

Non, cette fois-ci, il savait sans le savoir qu'il était dans un rêve, pas comme dans son cauchemar ou il lui semblait être dans la réalité. Là il se voyait avec sa mère, à la fin de la guerre, Lucius mort, dans une grande maison avec ce qui aurait pu être sa future famille s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'il ne survivrait pas à la guerre.

Oui, c'était vraiment un beau rêve, c'était même son désir le plus cher bien que personne ne le sache : fonder une famille, avoir une femme, des enfants, et vivre heureux avec sa mère encore en vie.

Mais comme pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas la réalité, Draco quitta les bras de Morphée et le doux monde de ses rêves, encore un peu hagard, une étrange odeur de lys lui titillant les narines.

.

.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Hermione Granger, penchée au dessus de lui, sursauter et filer vers sa chambre, laissant derrière elle cette odeur si particulière qui l'avait tiré de ses songes.

.

.

Une fois son étonnement de retrouver la jeune préfète penchée sur lui passé, Draco commença à se poser tout un tas de questions.

Que faisait-elle si près de lui ? Qu'allait-elle faire si il ne s'était pas réveiller avant ? Et pourquoi cette sensation bizarre depuis son réveil… Et puis cette Granger... Que faisait-elle dans son rêve ? Parce que oui maintenant qu'il était bien réveiller, il se souvenait parfaitement que la Gryffondor faisait parti de son rêve, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son rôle dans celui-ci.

.

.

Bah… Il avait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas si important au final, il devait s'estimer heureux de ne plus faire de cauchemars sur sa mère.

Tout détendu qu'il était après ce moment de répit inespéré, Draco décida donc de prendre la direction de la salle de bain afin de pouvoir se délasser un peu et de bien commencer cette journée, car il le savait, il ne se rendormirait plus.

Alors sans faire attention au bruit qui résonna dans le salon lorsqu'il se leva, il partit chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'octroya une bonne et longue douche

**To Be continued :)**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	3. Chapitre 3 : Quand elle veut comprendre

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 3 : Quand elle veut comprendre**

_Pov Hermione_

.

.

Mortifiée. J'étais tout simplement morte de honte ! Je remerciais d'ailleurs le ciel qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé alors que je m'apprêtais à lire ce que je pensais être son journal.

En bonne Miss-je-sais-tout que j'étais, j'avoue être curieuse de savoir ce que contenait ce livre, connaître les pensées, les secrets, les peines et les joies de ce serpentard en particulier était des plus intriguant. Surtout lui. Le si populaire Draco Malfoy, celui qui était si mystérieux aux yeux des autres.

.

.

Pendant un instant, je m'imaginais la tête des autres élèves si c'était moi, Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe qui avait brisé la carapace du roi des Serpentards.

Et puis, lire ce journal m'aurait aidé à comprendre le caractère si lunatique de Draco, et découvrir la véritable nature de celui-ci, comprendre ce qu'il cachait derrière ce masque d'insensibilité, de dédain.

Et ce voile de tristesse que j'avais aperçu ancré dans ses yeux, il ne savait pas que je l'avais vu à ces moments là, et cela correspondait bien à mon hypothèse comme quoi il se cachait derrière un mur qu'il avait lui-même dressé afin de se protéger. De quoi ? De qui ? Je voulais le découvrir, et… aussi surprenant que cela l'était… Je voulais l'aider.

.

.

J'allais donc essayer de découvrir le secret –parce que je savais qu'il cachait un secret qui le faisait souffrir – de Draco Malfoy, et une fois cette chose faite, j'allais l'aider comme je le pouvais.

Mais pour commencer, j'allais avoir besoin de plus d'infos sur lui et donc d'essayer de le connaitre. Bon j'avoue ce n'était pas gagné !

**To Be continued :)**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quand les gens changent

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 4 : Quand les gens changent**

_Pov Externe_

_._

_._

_« Draco Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy, Le 7 janvier 2008._

_C'est si étrange, les gens sont de plus en plus bizarres, est-ce le fait que la guerre est sur le point d'éclater que les comportements des autres changent ? Je ne pense pas que l'on le remarque mais moi, j'ai toujours était très observateur, et sans me vanter, peu de choses peuvent m'échapper, le langage du corps est quelque chose qui est très difficile à cacher et qui vous trahit le plus._

_Tiens, par exemple Blaise, lui qui avant était un serpentard pur et dur ne traine plus si souvent avec la petite bande, comme moi il s'est éloigné, mais il est vrai que j'ai appris que lui aussi a été frappé dans le dos par ceux qu'ils pensaient être ses alliés. Sa sœur était la chose la plus importante pour lui, ses parents en avaient honte parce qu'elle n'était pas assez cruelle à leurs goûts. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que Blaise a tout fait pour la préserver de la folie des Sangs-Purs. Je pense que maintenant qu'Aliénore est à l'hôpital à cause des Doloris à répétition, Blaise va s'éloigner de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Ils m'avaient déjà dit que s'il entrait chez les mangemorts, c'était juste pour protéger sa sœur._

_Un autre exemple flagrant serait Granger. Granger qui n'essaye même plus de me faire comprendre que je l'insupporte, Granger qui est de plus en plus dans ses pensées, reléguant ses si précieux devoirs au second plan. _

_Depuis le soir où je l'ai vu courir jusque dans sa chambre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé de comportement envers moi, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle me fixe par moment, quand elle croit que je ne la vois pas, on dirait qu'elle voudrait sonder mon esprit et mon âme. Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour elle, mon âme est si noire qu'elle en serait choqué._

_Et avec cela, j'ai même remarqué qu'elle me défend parfois envers ses deux idiots d'amis ? Oh pas non plus comme si j'étais son plus grand ami, mais lorsque la belette s'énerve contre moi, elle le dispute, lui disant qu'il n'aimerait pas que l'on dise cela de sa famille. Je ne peux qu'approuver mais en faisant une légère distinction, il peut insulter tant qu'il veut mon géniteur, mais on ne touche pas à ma mère. C'est l'être le plus pur qui ait existé en ce monde. »_

**To Be continued :)**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	5. Chapitre 5 : Quand tout s'éclaire

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 5 : Quand tout s'éclaire**

_Pov Hermione_

_._

_._

Une fois que j'eu pris ma décision quant à découvrir qui se cachait réellement derrière ce masque, j'ai essayé de faire fis de mes sentiments à l'égard de Malfoy, et je l'ai observé sans que rien ne vienne obscurcir ma vision des choses, ni mes sentiments ou mes préjugés.

Et j'ai été surprise par ce que j'ai vu, cela se révéla finalement très intéressant et cela me permis de comprendre de nombreuses choses à son sujet.

Tout d'abord, et pas des moindres, la chose qui me rendait la plus critique à propos de Draco Malfoy était son statut de « prince » des Serpentard. Avant, je trouvais cela complètement arrogant de la part de Malfoy de se proclamer « prince », je me disais qu'il se donnait trop d'importance et qu'il était imbu de sa personne.

La réalité était toute autre, parce qu'à force d'observer Malfoy et donc évidement son « entourage », j'avais remarqué qu'il était comme une sorte de modèle pour sa maison, c'était un genre de figure paternel qui te protégeait mais qui te réprimandait lorsque tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Alors oui on pouvait voir dans le regard de certains de la crainte, mais ils le respectaient et ils l'estimaient, je veux dire que j'avais l'impression qu'ils l'avaient choisi pour endosser ce statut de chef.

Et puis, une des choses qui me fut facile de découvrir grâce à notre appartement en commun, c'était ce relâchement de sa part dans son attitude lorsqu'il se croyait être seul. J'avais vu ça, un soir que je lisais tranquillement dans un coin près du feu, le gros fauteuil juste devant moi me cachant entièrement, il était rentré, et une fois le tableau qui gardait l'entrée fermé, ses épaules se relâchèrent et c'était comme s'il avait d'un coup à porter un fardeau sur ses épaules. Il semblait alors beaucoup plus âgé, plus las, il s'effondra littéralement dans le canapé juste en face de moi, la tête entre les mains.

Plus étrange encore, lorsqu'enfin il daigna relever la tête et qu'il rencontra mon visage, jusqu'alors figé, il se releva brutalement, mais il ne m'insulta pas comme je pensais qu'il ferait, il se contenta de me fixer comme pour me dire « si t'en parles à quelqu'un, t'es morte » et partis s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans ce silence qui l'avait accompagné.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	6. Chapitre 6 : Quand elle m'étonne

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 6 : Quand elle m'étonne**

_Pov Externe_

_._

_._

_« Draco Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy, Le 7 janvier 2008._

_Ok c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment bizarre. J'ai surpris Granger en train de lire un livre. Bon d'accord ca ce n'est pas très étonnant mais le titre du livre l'est mille fois plus « Les Sangs-Purs, histoire d'un monde ». C'est comme si elle voulait nous comprendre nous les sangs-purs ! _

_Et puis j'ai bien remarqué son regard presque toujours fixé sur moi, et j'essaye de ne pas m'en préoccuper mais c'est vraiment…flippant, on dirait qu'elle veut sonder mon âme._

_Je me dis qu'au final, cela m'est égal, qu'elle me regarde si l'envie lui prend, j'ai d'autres choses à penser._

_Bon, je suis complètement d'accord pour dire que je déraille totalement. Même Blaise a remarqué quelque chose. Il a bien essayé de me faire lui révéler, mais le truc c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire._

_C'est juste… tellement étrange. Je crois que j'évolue en fait, et cela a commencé par cette lettre que j'ai envoyée à mon père. Il va comprendre ce que veux dire le mot souffrir, et moi je vais venger ma mère._

_J'ai enfin arrêté de me voiler la face, je ne suis pour mon père qu'une marionnette, et j'ai décidé de stopper cela. Je ne veux plus que ma vie soit contrôlée par cette ordure. _

_J'ai complètement oublié de parler de hier soir. Et pourtant quelle soirée étrange…_

_J'avais enfin fini la ronde obligatoire pour les préfets-en-chefs, et j'étais totalement mort après cette journée. Pendant la ronde, j'ai relu la réponse de mon père qu'il m'avait envoyé tantôt, et cela m'a fait comme un électrochoc. C'est un con, mais c'est quand même mon père… _

_J'ai été pris de centaines de doutes, de questions, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire et cela accentua ma migraine._

_Lorsque je suis rentre dans notre appartement à Granger et moi, je me suis dirigé vers les canapés, sans même apercevoir celle-ci. Je ne me serais jamais autorisé un tel relâchement en sa présence, mais finalement, ça m'étais égal, je suis tout de même parti, la fixant longuement avant et la menaçant mentalement des pires tortures si elle racontait cela à quiconque. Elle dû comprendre parce qu'elle resta muette, je m'enfermai donc dans ma chambre. Sans même l'insulter ou lui lancer une petite gentillesse dont j'avais le secret… Je deviens surement fou !_

**To Be Continued !**

_Alors votre avis ?_

Al'


	7. Chapitre 7 : Quand il va mal

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

PS : Cette fiction comptera normalement 11 chapitres, donc la fin approche ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre dans les prochains chapitres :)

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 7 : Quand il va mal**

_Pov Hermione_

_._

_._

Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours aimé me promener dehors à la saison de l'automne. J'admirais toutes les nuances de couleurs dans le paysage, m'émerveillant de la danse qu'effectuaient les feuilles des arbres, tombant au grès du vent, j'appréciais ce moment, j'avais l'impression à cet instant que la nature reprenait ses droits sur l'homme.

Et ce spectacle n'en était que plus renforcé dans le parc de Poudlard, depuis maintenant une petite heure que je marchais à travers cet espace, je me délectais de la vue et profitais des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. J'étais au calme, rien ne venait troubler ce moment paisible.

.

.

Tout d'abord ce fût un léger gémissement qui me sortit de mes rêveries éveillées, puis, le même gémissement mais un peu plus fort, me décidant enfin à chercher la provenance de celui-ci.

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de cet immense et majestueux chêne, les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin au pied de l'arbre centenaire, je fus prise d'effroi à la vue de mon homologue, à moitié conscient, laissé pour mort sur le sol.

Je pleurais, sans même m'en rendre compte, d'énormes sanglots me prirent, essayant de les ignoré, je me penchais donc vers Draco et commençais à évaluer ses blessures.

.

.

Son visage était tordu de souffrance, de grosse gouttes de sueurs tombaient sur son front, des coups avaient été faits au niveau des yeux, ils étaient gonflés, son nez apparemment cassé saignait, sa lèvre supérieur été fendue et il recrachait de temps en temps du sang par la bouche.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, je voyais qu'il grimaçait à chaque respiration et j'en déduisis qu'il devait avoir quelques côtes cassées, doucement je tâtais celles-ci, il gémit en réponse. Ensuite, je relevai son pull avec la plus grande précaution, de gros hématomes recouvraient son ventre, ses jambes ne semblaient pas cassées, mais il aurait du mal à marcher pendant quelques mois, cependant son épaule gauche était démise et devrait nécessiter d'un plâtre et d'une rééducation.

.

.

Après avoir finis d'identifier toutes ses blessures, ce qui ne m'avait pris que quelques minutes, je formulais un sort pour faire léviter son corps et parti en courant à l'infirmerie. J'eu juste le temps de voir une forme immobile un peu plus loin de là ou j'avais trouvé Draco, je ne m'en formalisais pas plus que cela pourtant.

J'étais complètement paniquée, j'avais tellement peur pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt et c'est pour cela que je redoublais de vitesse à l'approche de l'entrée de Poudlard.

En chemin, je rencontrais le professeur Rogue, je lui expliquais rapidement la situation et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il m'accompagna à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'elle nous vu mais se repris rapidement et pris en charge Draco, le professeur Rogue me demanda d'aller prévenir le directeur. Je pense qu'il voulait surtout que je ne regarde ce qu'ils allaient faire à Draco, je l'en remerciais intérieurement, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Je me mis donc à courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, ne m'arrêtant pas, même lorsque je rencontrais Harry et Ron dans un couloir.

**To Be Continued !

* * *

**

Vous noterez qu'Hermione n'appelle plus Draco par son nom mais par son prénom :)

Donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Al'


	8. Chapitre 8 : Quand il raconte

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 8 : Quand il raconte**

_Pov Draco_

_._

_._

_« Draco Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy, Le 11 janvier2008._

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité la plus totale de le faire, encore maintenant quand j'écris, je me force à ignorer la douleur que cela me procure, il faut que je l'écrive, que je le raconte à quelqu'un, même si ce n'est qu'à un journal._

_Je suis aujourd'hui dans un sal état, blessé un peu partout, un simple geste me faisant souffrir, et tout cela je le doit encore à mon charmant père et ses amis._

_Dans la lettre que je lui avais envoyé, je lui donnais rendez-vous dans le parce de Poudlard afin d'avoir cette discussion qu'il attendait tant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il patientait, je dois dire que je suis étonné qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la réponse tout de suite, je suppose que j'étais dans un état tellement pitoyable juste après la mort de ma mère, qu'il a comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de bon de moi à cet instant. J'ai tout fait pour repousser ce moment ou je lui donnerais ma réponse, mais j'étais décidé. _

_Nous nous sommes vu le 8 au soir, et j'ai enfin pu lui déballer tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur, nous en sommes évidemment venu aux mains, pas très étonnant venant de lui. C'était un véritable duel, qui ne se solderait qu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Et j''ai gagné. Je les tué, pour ma mère, pour moi aussi, pour les centaines d'innocents qu'il a massacré._

_Mais juste avant que je ne le tue, d'autres mangemorts ont rappliqué, surement prévenus je-ne-sais-comment par mon géniteur. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour Lucius, mais en ayant compris que sa mort signifiait ma trahison au Lord, ils se sont occupés de moi. Je passe tous les détails de ces quelques instants plutôt pénibles._

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais d'abord étonné d'être encore en vie et à l'infirmerie, je me sentais confus et pleins de questions tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Dumbledore parlait à Mme Pomfresh et il vînt me voir dès qu'il se rendit compte de mon réveil. Je lui racontais tous ce qu'il s'était passé et il envoya quelqu'un pour récupérer le cadavre de mon père. Il me rassura en me disant que je n'aurais aucuns problèmes avec le ministère, que c'était de la légitime défense, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais déjà loin dans mes pensées. Je me sentais horriblement mal, je souffrais aussi de partout, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, c'était de disparaitre. Définitivement._

_Voyant que je ne l'écoutais plus, il est parti, mais sans m'avoir dit cette dernière phrase : « Maintenant que Lucius n'est plus, vous être maitre de vos décisions, alors choisissez bien. »_

_Je crois qu'il parlait de Voldemort et de mon entrée che les mangemorts, de toute façon je sais ce que je dois faire. »_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Al'


	9. Chapitre 9 : Quand elle lui murmure

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 9 : Quand elle lui murmure**

_Pov Hermione_

_._

_._

C'était le soir, j'étais dans un fauteuil dans la chambre de Draco. Lui, il était toujours alité depuis une semaine que Mme Pomfresh lui avait permis de sortir de l'infirmerie, mais seulement à la condition que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés pour surveiller son état. Je m'étais donc proposé.

Il n'avait même pas râlé quand il m'a vu dans sa chambre, mais il devait simplement être trop épuisé pour cela.

J'ai eu vraiment très peur pendant quelques temps, Draco faisait de très poussée de fièvre, et je ne savais pas comment géré cela, alors je lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes et je lui passais régulièrement une serviette humide sur le front.

A présent il avait l'air d'aller mieux, enfin… mieux que lorsque je l'avais retrouvé… Il allait s'en remettre, cela serait long mais il guérira, Mme Pomfresh me l'avait certifié.

Et c'est pourquoi je me demandais pourquoi, toutes les nuits lorsque je m'endormais, je revivais dans mes rêves le moment ou je l'avais découvert au pied du grand chêne. Le problème était que chaque fois, mon rêve se transformait en cauchemar se soldant systématiquement par la mort de Draco et mon réveil brutal.

Et chaque fois, je pleurais à mon réveil, sans en savoir la raison. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée mais je m'évertuais à veiller sur Draco, c'était devenu mon activité principale. Harry prenait les cours pour moi, j'avais même reçu une excuse de la part de Dumbledore pour mon absence en cours. Je crois qu'il avait compris l'importance que cela avait pour moi.

Ce fut un jour qu'Harry était venu me donner mes cours de la journée que j'appris la nouvelle. On avait en effet retrouvé le corps sans vie de Lucius Malfoy, apparemment c'est Draco qui l'avait dit au directeur avant qu'il ne tombe dans cet état d'inconscience. Je compris que le fils avait tué son père, et je me sentis immédiatement soulagée par cela : plus jamais Lucius Malfoy n'allait refaire du mal à Draco.

Je ne comprenais pas tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient de toute part, j'étais si inquiète de l'état de Draco que j'en perdais toute rationalité. C'en était même rendu à un tel extrême que je ne permettais à personne de l'approcher. Au début je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il me fascinait, que je voulais le comprendre.

Et un jour, alors que je le veillais encore une fois dans son sommeil, je me surpris à l'observer mais pas comme avant. Il était tellement paisible, il ressemblait à un ange. Cette simple constatation me fit prendre conscience de mes sentiments à son égard. Cette volonté de le comprendre, ce n'était pas une curiosité de ma part, c'était simplement que je l'aimais.

Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et lui murmurait mes sentiments, profitant de cette occasion, parce que je savais que cela serait ma seule et unique chance de l'approcher. Je savais qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt à partager une relation avec quelqu'un, mais peut-être que dans le futur…

**To Be Continued!

* * *

**

Donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Al'


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quand il demande pardon

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 10 : Quand il demande pardon**

_Pov Draco_

_._

_._

J'étais dans le parc de Poudlard, près de ce grand chêne, et j'attendais mon père. Et puis sans que je m'y attende, il apparut, une dizaine de mangemorts derrière lui cachaient je-ne-sais-quoi.

Il me posa la question que je redoutais tant. Une question pourtant simple, et pourtant un choix cornélien. Et finalement le peu de courage que je gardais en moi se manifesta, je répondis que non, je ne deviendrais jamais comme lui, que je refusais la marque. Il rigola, et ce rire me provoqua des centaines de frissons, d'un signe de la main, il fit s'écarter les mangemorts, révélant enfin la chose qu'ils masquaient de leurs corps.

Soudain le choc, la peur. Cette chose, c'était ma mère, blessée un peu partout et ne tenant même plus sur ses jambes. Mon père ricana et me dit : « Tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort ? Soit, tu iras rejoindre ta mère en enfer. » Et il la tua, de sa propre baguette. Je ne sentais même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas regarder autre part que l'endroit ou était étendu le corps inanimé de ma mère.

Lorsqu'enfin il se dirigea vers moi et prononça les mots fatidiques, je me réveillai, tout en sueur et en hurlant.

Granger, qui, depuis cette nuit où j'avais tué mon père me veillait continuellement sans que je ne sache pourquoi, m'adressa des mots doux afin de calmer mon cœur qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Elle me caressa les cheveux, comme une mère aurait fait avec son enfant, et moi je me mis à pleurer sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Je devais pleurer la mort de ma mère, celle de l'enfant que j'aurais du être sans mon père… Moi qui pensais ne plus savoir comment pleurer, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Granger resta à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps, et je la remerciais intérieurement, je ne voulais pas être seul, pas après ce cauchemar.

Le silence s'était installé dans la chambre, mais bientôt je le brisais.

**- Merci,** chuchotais-je

**- Ce n'est vraiment rien Draco **

**-Je… Je suis désolé… Pour tout… Sincèrement…**

**-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu n'as rien fait, tu sais en dépit de ce que tu crois Draco, c'est humain de pleurer, ce n'est pas être faible…**

**-Je ne parle pas de ça, bien que j'aurais préférer que tu n'assistes pas à ça, ta présence m'a quand même aidé je dois t'avouer…**

**-D'a… D'accord. Mais alors pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ?**

**-Pour toutes ces années, ces insultes, ma méchanceté envers toi et tout le monde… Je me rends compte à présent comme c'était idiot, comme j'étais idiot à cette époque. Je suivais mon père sans chercher plus loin. Et j'ai maintenant conscience d'avoir été un vrai con, aujourd'hui mon père est mort, je vais pouvoir suivre mes propres choix et je te promets que je ne serais plus jamais comme avant… Je te promets de m'améliorer.**

**-Draco… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… Je crois en toi tu sais, je savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas vraiment toi pendant tout ce temps, je t'aiderais.**

Elle me souri et je compris qu'elle me donnait là son pardon, une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine se manifesta. Je crois que cela s'appelle le bonheur.

**To Be Continued!

* * *

**

Donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Al'


	11. Chapitre 11 : Quand le temps passe

Je vous offre un nouveau recueil d'OS: Je t'aiderais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire avec cette nouvelle idée mais j'ai réussi à enfin trouver, et je vous le soumets donc à l'instant ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !

Reviews Please !

**Résumé :** Un journal n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments. Mais lorsque le journal appartient à Draco Malfoy, celui-ci prends une dimension nouvelle. Quels secrets le préfet-en-chef garde-t-il dans ce précieux livre ? Il se pourrait que le voile ne tombe plus rapidement que prévu.

Et voila, c'est la fin de Je t'aiderais, une petite fiction qui devait n'être qu'au départ un OS. Petite fiction qui m'a pris du temps mais que j'ai adoré écrire. Je vous laisse donc lire le dernier chapitre et j'espère vous revoir sur mes autres histoires :)

* * *

**Je t'aiderais.**

**Chapitre 11 : Quand le temps passe**

_Pov Externe_

_._

_._

_« Draco Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy, Le 3 juillet 2013._

_-__Draco… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… Je crois en toi tu sais, je savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas vraiment toi pendant tout ce temps, je t'aiderais._

_Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce moment, et ces quelques mots qu'Hermione avait prononcé. Aujourd'hui, cela fait plus de cinq ans que cela s'est passé, et à ce moment là, je ne m'étais pas forcément rendu compte que tout mon futur se jouer maintenant. Alors quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur, parce que sans que je le sache, mon ange, ma Mia a veillé sur moi tous les jours. Elle a tenu sa promesse, elle m'a aidé, ce n'était pas très facile au début, après tout les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, mais petit à petit, nous avons réussi tous les deux à devenir amis. Ma première vraie amie. En fait, elle a été première en tout, ma première amie mais surtout la première que j'ai réellement aimé, la première femme a qui j'ai fait l'amour et non pas tirer mon coups._

_J'ai fait un bout de chemin, mais jamais elle ne m'a abandonné, même quand je faisais des erreurs. C'est grâce à elle que ses amis de l'ordre du Phénix m'ont toléré à leurs côtés, elle m'a donné la force nécessaire pour me battre et affronter tout obstacle se dressant devant ma route. C'était et c'est toujours mon ange gardien._

_A présent, cela fait longtemps que la guerre est finie, à vrai dire la bataille finale s'est passé quelques mois après la mort de mon géniteur._

_A propos de lui, encore aujourd'hui, je me sens coupable et souvent je pense que ma vraie place est à Azkaban, avec tous ces meurtriers. Mais Hermione arrive alors, et elle me rassure, elle me hurle dessus aussi pour avoir de telle idées._

_D'après le ministère, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes pendant la guerre, et Lucius Malfoy faisait parti de ces victimes, ils m'ont dis que le fait qu'il était un mangemort m'évite la prison, alors j'essaye de ne plus y repenser._

_Alors aujourd'hui, le 13 juillet 2013, je reparle de cela pour la toute dernière fois, je laisse les démons de ma vie passée derrière moi et je me plonge dans l'avenir._

_L'avenir dans les bras de ma femme, Hermione Malfoy qui m'a dit oui le 2 juin 2010, l'avenir avec ma fille qui est née aujourd'hui, ma douce Violaine._

_Quoi dire de plus, je suis heureux. Je sais aussi que l'avenir sera beau, je ferais tous pour cela, je ferais tous pour mes deux anges, celles qui m'ont aidés, celles qui veillent sur moi. __»_

**The End !

* * *

**

Donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Al'


End file.
